


Simon's Story

by Simon_PL_600



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_PL_600/pseuds/Simon_PL_600
Summary: Simon has been with Jericho for almost a year. He is happy to be helping his friends with the revaluation. but for the past days something is wrong with him and he can't seem to be near one of his friends.





	Simon's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys i'm fairly new here. i hope you guys will enjoy this book. give me your honest feedback and advice, and hope you guys will encourage me to make more.

"Simon, focus!" Josh nudged me.  
i snapped out of my daydreaming. Markus was in front of the room telling us our freedom plan.  
"Pay attention!" Josh hissed  
"Simon!" Markus called "You are with me. Everyone else make sure you have someone. No one should be alone if we have to battle."

"Simon, what is wrong with you?" Josh asked "You've been very distant lately. Do we need to talk?"  
I shook my head. Josh was one of my best friend, but I didn't even know what was wrong with me.  
***  
I paced back and forth in the hallway leading to the clearing, where everyone was gathered. Markus, of course was there. I was to nervous to walk into the clearing.  
north marched up to me.  
"Simon, get your shit together! Markus is looking for you!" she to me "What's wrong with you? Your blushing, are you okay?"  
I leaned against the wall. "No, North I'm not, there is someone in that clearing that I can't be in the same room as or I will embarrass myself."  
"Who? Kara?" North asked "Me? Josh? Connor?

I looked at north and she gasped, "Markus?! You have a crush on Markus?!"  
"Yes," i replied, covering my face with my shirt.  
"You have to tell him!" North exclaimed, grabbing my hand.  
"No!" i cried, pulling away, "I can't. I can't even be in the same room as him."  
"We can fix that," North said "I'll bring Markus to you." she waved and walked off.  
"NO!" i catched up to her and grabbed her arm, "Please."  
She sighted, "Fine, but if you don't tell him soon i will myself."

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is my first chapter of this fanfic. hope you guys will like it as much as I liked writing it. I would love for you guys to give advice, feed back and your opinion on if I should continue with this story?


End file.
